1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a pin structure, and more particularly, to a pin structure, and a connector including the pin structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices are generally light in weight, thin, and operated with less electric power consumption than display devices that use a traditional cathode ray tube (CRT). As a result, flat panel display devices have become widely popular.
Typically, the flat panel display device is classified into a light-emitting type flat panel display device, and a light-receiving type (non-light-emitting type) flat panel display device. Light-emitting type display devices include, for example, an organic light emitting display device (OLED), a plasma display panel (PDP), a flat cathode ray tube (FCRT), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) panel, a light emitting diode (LED) panel, or a field emission display (FED). Light-receiving type display devices include, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or the like.
Recently, researches and developments are being conducted on a flexible display device, as a next generation display device, that is portable and can be applied to devices having various shapes.
In the flexible display device, a support apparatus may be used so that a user can conveniently see an image while the flexible display device is unfolded or curved, or so that the user can conveniently carry the flexible display device.
The liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays motion pictures by using a thin film transistor as a switching element, and is applied to portable information devices, office devices, computers, televisions, and the like.
Because the liquid crystal display device is not a self-luminous device, a backlight unit is provided at a lower side of a liquid crystal display panel, and the liquid crystal display device displays images by using light emitted from the backlight unit.
The backlight unit may be classified as an edge type backlight unit and a direct type backlight unit based on how its light source is arranged.
In the case of the edge type backlight unit, a light source is disposed at a lateral side of a light guide plate provided at the lower side of the liquid crystal display panel. Light emitted from the light source through the light guide plate is converted into flat light for illuminating the liquid crystal display panel (not illustrated). The edge type backlight unit generally has a reduced thickness, thereby allowing the liquid crystal display device to be made slim.
As the light source of the aforementioned edge type backlight unit, an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a light emitting diode (LED), and the like may be used, and particularly, in the case of a small liquid crystal display device, the light emitting diode (LED) is widely used.
As an example, the light emitting diode (LED) and a connector is mounted on a light emitting diode (LED) printed circuit board (PCB) (or an LED PCB) on which various types of circuits are formed, and the circuits of the LED PCB and external devices are connected to each other by cables.
Recently, a flexible cable, such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC) and a flexible flat cable (FFC), is used to connect to the connector instead of a wire.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.